


Ordinary Love

by TheFemaleCupid



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Annie goes in the 75th Games, F/M, Finnick does not die, Happy Odesta Ending, Mags is their mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemaleCupid/pseuds/TheFemaleCupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm crazy. Then again, this whole thing is crazy.<br/>But it's Mags we're talking about.<br/>I owe her anything, everything.<br/>or<br/>Annie goes in the 75th Hunger Games instead of Mags.<br/>(The title is inspired by U2-Ordinary Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/gifts).



Prologue

Word Count: 559

 

Finnick and I are laying on our bed.

His hands are wrapped tightly around my waist and all I can think is that I never want him to let go.

"Good morning, Mrs. Odair." he purrs in my ear playfully

I can't help but laugh, because this is just so cheesy, so playful, so... _Finnick_.

"I think I kind of regret marrying you now."

I don't really think that, of course. I don't regret it the slightest bit.

"Do you now?" he smiles and it's so full of love I want nothing more than to kiss him right here and right now

"No," I confess because he's Finnick and I'm Annie and Annie can never lie to Finnick "I don't. I won't. Ever."

He smiles again (I want to see him do it again and again and again) and kisses my lips softly,

"Good. Because I don't either."

I look away from him, suddenly feeling very small and insecure.

"Do you... want to go downstairs and have breakfast?"

Finn shakes his head chuckling and then adopts a mock stern expression,

"You know what, Mrs. Odair? No, I do not. In fact, I want to stay with you right here, on this bed, the whole day."

I try to put up a serious face, but I'm too giddy, too happy, to succeed,

"I completely agree, Mr. Odair."

The amusement leaves his eyes (they are very green, I notice... like a forest) and he takes my face in his hands,

"I love you, Annie. Forever. Don't ever forget it."

I stare at him confusedly, not really knowing why is he saying such things now.

"You have to go." he says instead of an explanation when he sees my expression

Go where?

"Go where?"

"-Mags Cohen."

Suddenly I'm no longer in bed with Finn.

_Deep breaths, Annie_ , I tell myself, remembering what the doctor said.

I try to clear my thoughts.

My name is Annie Cresta. Not Annie Odair.

I'm not married to Finnick. I'm not allowed to be.

I'm standing in front of the town square. Not in bed with him.

This is the Reaping for the 75th Hunger Games.

And I can be reaped.

Why?

I'm a victor. I'm not supposed to be in the Games again.

But that's not just any Games. That's the Quarter Quell.

So I can be reaped, after all.

But I can't.

Because someone is already reaped.

Mags is reaped.

_Mags_ is **reaped**.

I scream.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Are you volunteering yourself, Ms. Cresta?" asks the district escort

Am I?

I remember how shaken looked Finnick earlier today, I remember the fear in his eyes.

He was afraid for me. Not for himself.

He made me promise I won't do anything to endanger myself.

I promised.

And it looks like Annie Cresta can lie to Finnick Odair, after all.

Because I say 'yes'.

Suddenly I think of all the people who say I'm crazy.

They're probably right.

I'm crazy. Then again, this whole thing is crazy.

But it's Mags we're talking about.

Mags, who helped me back when I was in the Games for the first time.

Mags, who took care of me when Finn was at the Capitol.

Mags, who became the mother I never had.

I owe her anything, everything.

And that's how I join the 75th Annual Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Word count: 1519

 

Finnick's name is called next.

He comes on the stage, looking so carefree. He turns to the cameras, giving them a cocky look and a playful smirk.

I practically see the women from the Capitol swooning.

_That's not Finnick Odair!_ , I want to scream at them.

Because it's not. At least not the real one.

Because the real Finnick, my Finnick is... loving, caring, always ready to help... while the Capitol's Finnick is... someone I don't know. Someone I don't want to get to know.

Suddenly I'm hit by a realization.

I hate, _loathe_ , **detest** the Capitol.

_They_ are doing this to him.

_They_ are forcing him to be like this.

It's all _their_ fault-

"-Shake hands."

I blink few times and slowly reach out for Finnick's hand.

His grip is tight and desperate, but his face stays calm and collected.

That's enough to remind me he has to keep his mask on for the Capitol, but in the end, that's just what it is.

A mask.

...

When I'm bored in District 4 I usually tie knots or sit on the shore and watch the waves. Here, in the Justice Building, I have neither rope nor sea, so instead I settle for staring at the walls. There's no clock as well hence I count the beats of my heart to pass the time.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Around fifty-eight beats later the door opens and peacekeepers come to take me to the train. There are reporters all over it, trying to catch a glimpse of us.

I feel sick.

These people...

I shake my head, abandoning my trail of thought.

As I get on the train, I feel a strange sense of melancholy wash over me.

Five years ago I was on the same train, going to the Capitol, thinking I won't survive.

Now I know I won't. But if I die helping and protecting Finnick, then I guess that's okay.

Mags' voice brings me out of my thoughts,

"You shouldn't have done that."

I open my mouth to protest because _of course I had to_ , but Mags continues,

"However, what's done is done. There's nothing left to do now except to wait."

I take a deep breath and nod.

"I- I'll just go to my room." I say and start walking towards the rooms department

"Dinner starts at eight pm sharp!" the escort shouts after me

I stop at the door, looking back for a second,

"I know."

I hear footsteps coming after me and just as I put my hand on the doorknob, Finnick catches up with me.

He puts his hand atop of mine, stopping me from opening the door, and says,

"Roof."

I know what he means. The rooftop is the only place n this train where the Capitol can't hear us. I nod and as we're walking towards it, my mind goes to District 12 and more specifically Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

Usually, I don't remember the Games and its victors, but I did remember them. Katniss, the girl who volunteered to save her sister, and Peeta, the boy madly in love with her.

I'm positive she's the only District 12's alive female victor, which means she will be in the Games again. Thus her and Peeta's wedding is most likely not to occur.

"Annie. Annie."

I blink confusedly.

Finnick and I are already on the roof and he's shaking me gently.

"I'm here." I say and the anxiety in his eyes lessens

"Are you angry?" I ask before he could say anything

"Yes." he admits and takes my hands in his "But not at you. I could never be angry at you."

I smile a bit,

"I love you."

Typically, his eyes lighten up and he says it right back, but this time he freezes and grips my hands tighter,

"Don't say it like this." his voice is low and hoarse "Don't say it like a goodbye."

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears, but I force myself not to let them fall.

"Finnick... you know tha-"

Finnick just brings his forehead to rest against mine,

" _Don't_. I promise you, Annie, I **won't** let anyone hurt you."

I want to scream and cry.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, please."

Finnick looks around desperately and then locks his eyes with mine again.

"Listen, Annie," he starts whispering hurriedly "there's plan to get some of the victors out of the Arena. The less you know, the better, but I promise you I'll make sure you're one of them! "

I stare at him wide-eyed, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Who..." I struggle to finish my question but Finnick seems to understand what I'm trying to say

His lips are set in a hard line when he replies,

"The Rebellion."

...

As I walk out of the shower, my thoughts go back to what Finnick told me.

The Rebellion.

I'm not as naïve and lost as people seem to think. I knew it was just a matter of time before people started acting on their hatred for the Capitol. It has always been there. It just needed a spark.

Why now, though?

And it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Katniss Everdeen.

She's the spark.

I laugh bitterly. What a coincidence that right after Katniss' stunt with the berries, the victors are being sent back to the Arena.

The knock on the door snaps me out of my thought,

"Annie? Dinner's served."

"I'll be there in five minutes, Mags."

I open the drawers, looking for something to wear.

Finally I settle for a short white dress.

Clumsily pulling my hair into a ponytail, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I stop in my tracks.

I look... like a bride.

I stare at my reflection for what feels like hours but in reality is just a few seconds and then force myself to look away.

Taking deep breaths I start walking towards the dining room.

Finnick, Mags and the escort are already there.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Miss. Cresta." snaps at me the escort but I pay her no attention

Dinner goes smoothly.

No one talks about the Games except for the District escort's (I'm starting to feel bad about still not knowing her name) occasional comments.

And then comes time to watch the Reapings.

The four of us sit on the large sofa in front of the TV.

Soon, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear on the screen.

From District 1 Gloss and Cashmere, brother and sister who won the 63rd and the 64th Games.

District 2; Brutus and Enobaria. She won the 62nd Games and became famous for ripping a tribute's throat out with her teeth.

District 3; Beetee and Wiress. I can't remember anything about them except that he won his Games by some kind of electric trap.

And then District 4 appears on the screen.

They call Mags' name.

I volunteer.

They call Finnick's name.

They take us into the Justice Building.

_"Well, I most certainly did not expect that."_ concludes Caesar and Claudius is quick to agree with him

_"Neither did I. Did she even realize what she did?"_ he shakes his head

_"I think we can all agree that Annie Cresta's mind works a bit differently than ours."_ replies Caesar and gives the audience a secretive smile

Claudius ~~(and I'm sure most people in the Capitol)~~ laughs and they continue onto the next district.

Finnick stiffens next to me, no doubt angry at those clowns.

I put a hand on his shoulder,

"It's fine." I whisper

He just closes his eyes and exhales,

"It's not _fine_ , Annie. They-"

"Shh." I interrupt him "It doesn't matter what they say. Really, it's okay."

Finnick just sighs and mutter under his breath something suspiciously sounding like 'you're too nice for your own good', which causes me to laugh.

I turn my eyes back to the screen and I see Johanna Mason walking in District 7's Justice Building.

I know she's a friend of Finnick's and no amount of sweet words will help, so I take his hand in mine, not caring who sees. All I can do now is just be there for him.

I don't really remember the other tributes until District 12.

Unsurprisingly, Katniss' name is reaped.

Surprisingly, it's not Peeta's name that is reaped.

It's their mentor, Haymitch's.

I wonder why would Snow choose him.

_"I volunteer."_ says Peeta and I see why

If he was the one reaped, Haymitch probably would've taken his place. And where would the fun in that be?

After it ends, Finnick walks me to my room.

"Try to get some sleep, Annie, okay? Tomorrow it begins."

"I think you know perfectly well I won't be able to fall asleep at all."

Finn just stares at me for a second, before he smiles slightly and walks into the room with me.

"Let's just hope my snoring won't be too much of a problem for you then."

I let out a chuckle, closing the door behind us,

"You don't snore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter... I don't really have anything to say, except a huge thank you for reading, writing comments and giving this story kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at Finnick's 'costume' in horror,

"Please tell me that's some kind of joke."

He smiles tightly,

"I'm sure Snow finds it hilarious."

I shake my head because _this is not happening_!

We **are not** going to be part of the Games again.

The Tribute Parade **is not** starting in few minutes.

And Finnick **is _most definitely_ not ** wearing just a fishnet, tied in knots at his crotch.

I force myself to take deep breaths.

_Calm down, Annie._

The scenery around me slowly changes.  
I'm on the beach in District 4.

The sand is hot under my feet, the sea is calm, the sun is shining brightly-

-andI feel free.

Nothing is threatening me and my loved ones, no one gets to dictate my life but me.

I turn slightly and see a small wooden house on the beach. Finnick is standing on the doorframe smiling at me and

There are two small children in his arms. Two little boys, twins. One of them is like a copy of Finnick; same hair, same bone structure, same skin color... same eyes (so green, so very green). The other is a mixture of us both; he has my hair color, but his eyes are definitely Finnick's. My boys.

The three of them come running towards me.

The scene flashes for a second and they are suddenly in the water, splashing each other.

Finnick grins at me and motions me to join them.

I start to walk towards the sea and just as I'm about to get into the water, it starts to turn red right in front of me.

I dip my hand and pull it back.

 **B** l _oo **d.**_

My eyes shut closed.

Not real, not real, not real.

Not! Real!

I keep repeating that in my head like a mantra.

I finally dare to open my eyes.

Finnick is standing in front of me, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

I lower my eyes to our intertwined hands and feel guiltier than ever.

He is the best human being I know and he's done absolutely nothing to deserve this.

It's not his fault I'm crazy.

It's not fully mine either, but I still feel responsible.

"Annie?"

I blink and turn my eyes to him again.

"I'm sorry." I whisper

Most people won't understand what exactly am I apologizing for but that's Finnick. He understands. He always does.

"Annie," he breathes as he pulls me in his arms "it's not your fault. You know that. Never let anyone make you feel guilty for something that's not your fault. Promise me."

I nuzzle my face into his chest and mutter a quiet 'I promise'.

...

The Parade will begin soon.

Finnick is talking to the other victors and I feel out of place.

It occurs me that without him I feel out of place everywhere.

When did I become that dependant on him?

A memory long forgotten comes back to me.

_My life is living hell._

_When my eyes are closed, I see David's lifeless eyes._

_When they are opened, I see reality._

_I don't know what's worse._

_I just know I can't stand it. I'm sick of it! ALL OF IT!_

_Before I realize it, I'm screaming._

**I can't!**

_Tears are freely falling from my eyes._

**I can't!**

_I hardly see anything, hear anything._

**I can't!**

_"ANNIE!"_

_I jerk my head up towards the voice._

_The tears are like a veil; I can barely make out a male silhouette._

_"Finnick?" I whisper_

_I feel more than see him walk towards me, pushing doctors (when did they even get here?) away and then I'm wrapped in his arms._

_"Annie I won't pretend I can understand how you must be feeling" he starts whispering in my hair" but I do understand that it's hard. It always is. And I can't promise you that it will get easier, I won't lie to you, but I can promise you that I will be there to help you. Just let me."_

_"Why?"_

_There's silence and just as I starts thinking he didn't hear me, Finnick says,_

_"I'm your mentor."_

_That doesn't really answer my question but at the same time it does._

_I nod and that's all the confirmation he needs._

_He just holds me, lets me weep, somehow makes it better and when I'm done, the ache has lessened. It's still there but it's a little bit better. A little bit more bearable._

_It's enough for me._

Since then, I can't imagine how could I ever function without him.

"Annie Cresta."

I turn around ( _Nice job, Annie, spacing out like that for the second time today_ ) and see Johanna Mason.

"Hello..." I greet hesitantly

Johanna rolls her eyes,

"I don't bite."

"What do you want Johanna?" I sigh

"What's with the attitude?" she raises an eyebrow " And if you must know I came to bring you back from your Wonderland. The Parade is about the begin."

True to her words I see the tributes getting into the chariots.

"Right." I mutter and start walking towards District 4's chariot

"Keep your head high, Cresta." says Johanna and walks away

Once in the chariot, I notice Finnick's absence.

As if on cue, he shows up and takes his place next to me.

"Where were you?"

"Talked to Mags and said 'hi' to the Girl on Fire." he says grinning

Then the Parade finally starts and the crowd explodes in cheers.

...

That night Finnick sleeps with me again.

I'm pretty sure that's how it's going to be until the time to go on the Arena comes.

Usually I fall asleep soon after his arms envelop me, but tonight is different.

I think of the children from my... episode.

They were so little, so tiny, so perfect.

I've never really thought about children, but now I realize that the chance of having them is slim.

Even if Finnick and I were allowed to be in a relationship, I would never doom any possible children to such cruel fate as the Hunger Games.

Silent tears stream down my face.

"Annie?" Finnick mutters half-awake "What's wrong?"

I swallow the tears, the pain,

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Thankfully he doesn't ask more questions and does as I say.

I'm done being weak.

From now on I'll do my best to be strong.

For Finnick. For Mags. For me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I haven't updated in forever, the chapter's short but you know what? It's Christmas! Merry Christmas to all of you, lovely readers!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a happy Odesta ending so I thought 'Hey, why don't I write one?' and here it is. By the way the other chapters will be longer. Oh, and another thing, English isn't my first language, but I'm trying my best.


End file.
